High Expectations
by FantysmalAdorations
Summary: It's a normal evening in the Bane apartment when Alec arrives home a bit late. One thing leads to another, and Magnus get's the best sex he's hand in a hundred years. Their first time together/ kind of fluffy/ one-shot Please review! :)


**Happy New Year! :) I hope you like this one-shot I did! Please review!**

Magnus sat on his sofa sipping red whine late one evening. It had been a very long day consisting of vampire and werewolf consultants coming in at the same time, a faerie trying to accuse him of selling her fake potions, an angry warlock claiming that he should be high warlock, and a shadowhunter couple demanding him to make a portal for them. All in all, he was fairly exhausted. His hair looked deflated and his make up could use a refresh, but other than that, his outfit still looked great. He was expecting his favorite shadowhunter to walk through the door any minute now.

Ah, yes. His sweet Alexander. The boy who went through seven levels of hell just so he could kiss the warlock. Though he was shy and a little too straightforward with everything, he was still the most endearing and adorable boy Magnus had ever laid eyes on. From his jaggedly cut shaggy hair to his rather large, but still elegant, pale feet, Alexander was the epitome of perfect in Magnus' mind. Magnus smiled at the thought, snapping off the television. He couldn't wait until his sweet pea got home.

Deciding it would be best to get changed for bed, Magnus went back to his bedroom and began removing his make up at his mirror. He remembered the first time Alec saw him without make up on:

Alec had come home early from a hunt, not bothering to give Magnus a call as he just knocked on the apartment door. This, of course, was before he had a key. Magnus had to get out of the shower, wrap a quick towel around his waist and answer the door nearly naked. Alec was so flustered that he just turned around and went back to the institute without saying a word. He didn't speak to Magnus for the next week, afraid he might mention their previous encounter. After he got over his little embarrassed spout, though, he told Magnus that he didn't need to wear make up because he was utterly stunning without it.

Magnus smiled at the memory, removing his outfit for the day and trading it for a pair of sleep shorts and a silk robe. He didn't often wear clothes to bed, but ever since Alec had started sleeping over, he felt the need to make him as comfortable as possible. Alec didn't like the act of being naked, no matter what. He still refuses to shower at the apartment because he's afraid Magnus will use magic to unlock the door and see him naked. Honestly, Magnus hadn't thought of that until after Alec had suggested it. He had to admit, it was a wonderful idea. However, he would never play off of the insecurities of his beloved boy. No matter how enticing the situation sounds.

Magnus slipped his feet into his ducky slippers and retreated back into the living room. He relaxed on the sofa with a nice Hungarian folklore book and finished his glass of wine whilst waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. As he finished a story about an enchanted cat, he closed the book and set it aside. The tell tale sign of a key unlocking the door sounded, causing Magnus' heart to speed up. Finally, his beautiful boy had made it home. Hopefully unharmed.

The door opened and a freshly showered Alec stepped through the door. He saw Magnus on the sofa and smiled shyly at him. "Sorry it took so long," Alec said. This was something he said almost every time he made it home. Magnus didn't care how late he came in each night, however, all that mattered to him was that he made it home. "I brought a little snack for Chairman," Alec declared as he hung his weapons belt and bow and arrow on the coat rack. Magnus chuckled to himself at this action. He never understood why Alec didn't just leave his bow and arrow at the institute. Magnus had held it before and it was extremely heavy to just carry on your shoulders, but Alec refused to leave it anywhere unattended for too long. He claimed that it was a safety net for him, which made sense since he could hit a bat straight in the heart with an arrow from a mile away.

"What did you bring our little furry friend?" Magnus asked, his tiny white cat emerging from the shadows at the sound of Alec's voice.

Alec reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a deceased rat. "It's a roof rat. I saw it gnawing on the cables on the subway and I shot it with my bow." He handed the rat to Chairman, who purred affectionately and took the small animal in his teeth. Alec's fingers scratched behind the cat's ear for a moment before he removed his boots and jacket. He made his way over to Magnus, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa as him.

"That was very thoughtful of you to get Chairman a subway vermin," Magnus said with a smile, loving the cute little blush that descended onto his boyfriend's cheeks. "How was hunting today?" Magnus asked, more concerned about whether or not Alec got hurt.

Alec pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging his knees to his body. "Jace screwed up as always, getting us trapped in a broken elevator with two bloodsuckers," Alec said bitterly. "When we finally got out of the elevator, we were all sprayed in vampire blood and ashes."

"Oh, that sounds particularly horrible," Magnus said, cringing at the thought. "Did anyone get hurt?" he asked, wanting to make sure his angel was still in tact.

Alec shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really. Jace got a broken nose, but that was only because I accidentally elbowed him in the elevator." He rested his chin on his knee, his eyes gleaming with a sort of tired amusement. "How was your day?"

Magnus smiled, folding his arms over his bare chest while his robe hung open. "Just the usual. A few angry clients and some inconsiderate jealous devils is all. I do have to say, though, I am quite tired. Come to bed with me, love?" Magnus asked, still very relieved that Alec was perfectly unharmed and happy. He extended his hand to Alec, who took it silently and got up off of the sofa. They walked hand in hand into the bedroom, a comfortable silence embracing them. Magnus closed the door behind them, locking it. Before he met Alec, he would never have locked his bedroom door. Alec, on the other hand, refused to sleep without it locked. Magnus supposed it had to do with his shadowhunter paranoia, but it could also be that with a sister like Isabelle, he would need his privacy ensured.

Since Alec was already wearing track pants and a t-shirt, he just climbed into bed, blushing as he did so. Magnus noticed the blush and immediately wondered what could have caused it. "What are you thinking about, darling?" he asked as he removed his rob, crawled into bed, and snapped off the lights.

Even though the lights were off, Magnus' sensitive warlock skin could still feel the heat that radiated stronger than before off of Alec's face.

"Nothing, really," Alec said, the crack in his voice making it obvious he was lying.

Magnus rolled onto his side, his right hand reaching out to feel Alec's heart beat. "Come now, shadowhunter, don't be so shy," Magnus coaxed, enjoying the increasing speed of his boyfriend's heart. Alec took a deep breath and covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow.

"I was thinking that maybe tonight we could, uhm..." Alec trailed off, his face burning so intensely that Magnus thought he might have to turn on the air conditioner.

"We could what, darling?" Magnus asked, completely aware of what Alec was trying to request. It was times like these that Magnus was thankful he could see in the dark. Alec was biting his lip uncertainly while his thick, but well shaped eye brows knitted and furrowed above the crook of his elbow.

"You know," he said, his voice catching slightly, "uh... Nevermind," he said, rolling over so his back was facing Magnus. From this angle, Magnus could tell that he had crossed his arms in a pout of defeat.

He scooted closer to Alec, placing a hand on his hip and caressing up and down his side. "If it's intimacy you're requesting," Magnus murmured into his ear, "I believe we can partake in such activities. We are, after all, two consenting adults." Magnus placed a gentle kiss behind Alec's ear, making the younger boy shiver. Alec's body instantly reacted to Magnus by leaning back into him. His arms relaxed and fell to his sides while his head fell back onto Magnus' shoulder.

"Will this be your first time?" Magnus had to ask. Immediately following the question, another wave a heat emanated from Alec's face.

"No." It was a short and simple reply, but the tone he used implied guilt and shame concerning the matter.

"It's not mine either," Magnus said to lighten the mood. Alec snorted at the silliness of the statement. Both of them knew that Magnus has had his fair share of lovers.

Alec laid down on his back as Magnus caged him. Each of Magnus' elbows brace Alec's cheeks, while his knees did the same to his hips. As Magnus stared adoringly down at his boyfriend, he saw his pupils to be dilated fully. Realizing that Alec probably couldn't see anything in the dark, he snapped a candle onto the night stand. It burned with the sweet smell of cinnamon, tickling their noses in a pleasant way.

"Thanks," Alec said, his cheeks tinted a mild pink.

"My pleasure," Magnus purred, leaning down to press his lips into Alec's. Their kiss was a sweet and loving one, but the promise it held was much more than that. This being their first time together, Magnus wanted to take it slow. He wanted this to be a night that showed his love for Alec and that meant more than just simply sex.

As they were kissing, Magnus racked his brain for the most appropriate way to ask Alec if he preferred to top or bottom. He didn't want to sound too eager, but he wanted to know right away to avoid and even more awkward situation later. Of course, Magnus liked each position just as well as the other, so he didn't suppose he needed to ask. He could just have Alec lead and make the decision when the time came.

As their kisses started to gain momentum, Magnus slid a hand underneath Alec's shirt. The firm muscle he found was not a surprise, but a very delightful expectation of Magnus'. Alec's soft voice whimpered shyly from the back of his throat as Magnus' hand explored the planes of his stomach. Magnus prodded Alec's lips with his tongue until the younger boy opened his mouth. Being at the young age of 18 didn't mean that Alec wasn't a good kisser. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Alec was considerably better at kissing than most people Magnus had been with in the past two years. Magnus hummed into his mouth when Alec's tongue did a particular pleasing swipe across the roof of his mouth. Magnus pulled back from the kiss and started feathering kisses down his neck. Alec's breath became a little out of hand when Magnus helped him sit up and remove his shirt.

"Sweet Lililth," Magnus muttered as he stared down at his boyfriend's torso. Alec shifted uncomfortably beneath him, feeling as if he wasn't good enough for the warlock. "You're even more perfect than I had imagined."

Alec's face flushed as he laid his cheek on the pillow. His eyes were starting to cloud over as his hands held tight to Magnus' hips. "Magnus," he moaned softly.

"Yes, darling," he replied, his hands providing a warm blanket over his muscled stomach.

Alec gasped softly, almost inaudibly, when Magnus' fingers grazed the waistband of his track pants. "I'm..." he sighed jaggedly, "I'm hard."

Magnus smiled against Alec's flushed neck. Here was the too straightforward, no nonsense boy he truly loved. "Your unconcealed honesty is quite a turn on, my love," Magnus said as he tugged at Alec's track pants. The boy lifted his hips, helping Magnus discard the unwanted clothing. Magnus' lips fell upon Alec's chest. He fluttered light kisses over every inch of the pale skin. Alec's fingers tangled in Magnus' spiked hair, his nails massaging the scalp. Magnus continued kissing downward, kissing the band of his underwear, then kissing the tip of his erection through the thin fabric. Alec moaned shyly, biting his lip to muffle the sound. His eye brows knit together as his hips lifted towards the heat of Magnus' mouth. Magnus laid his cheek against Alec's hip, his breath still teasing his hardened cock.

"Tell me, darling, what do you want?" Magnus asked, his right hand rubbing Alec's thigh as his left hand braced his side.

Alec's hair fanned against the pillow as his pale cheeks burned a rosy color. His hands were fidgeting uncertainly over his chest. "I want..." a small sigh escaped him at the thought, "I want to make love to you."

Magnus moaned at the words, changing his position so that he was flat on his back. Alec followed suit, his hands landing on either side of Magnus' head. "Take me, Alexander," Magnus practically begged as the younger boy nipped at his neck. His delicate fingers pulled the sleep shorts off of Magnus' body, leaving him completely exposed.

Alec glanced down, not able to resist his curiosity. As he stared at Magnus' naked body, he giggled and bit his lip again.

"What, my dear, do you think is so funny?" Magnus asked, his skin flaming from his arousal.

Alec's face flushed as he looked at Magnus with uncertain amusement. "You're just really cute," he said, his large blue eyes watching Magnus' face with innocence.

Magnus grinned, his nimble fingers pulling away Alec's underwear in a new excitement. Alec kicked them off once they went past his knees. "You truly are amazing," Magnus said, spreading his legs so that Alec could find a home between them. However, Alec was blushing once again, feeling overly bare. He was looking to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay, love?" Magnus asked, his hands reaching up to cup his lover's face.

Alec nodded, his hair falling into his eyes. He was looking down at his hands, still appearing to be uncertain about something.

"We can stop if you'd like?" Magnus suggested, though his obvious arousal disagreed with him.

"No," Alec said, his stubborn side showing through. "I'd like to continue," he said, but he didn't move. "I just feel like maybe I won't live up to your expectations."

Magnus leaned up, kissing his boyfriend slowly on the lips. "You are beautiful, perfect, and everything I could ever ask for. I don't want you to ever feel like you are anything less. And I can already tell you with a cock like that," Magnus said with a smirk, "there is no way you can disappoint me."

Alec blushed darkly but leaned down and kissed Magnus, his tongue prodding with newfound confidence. As they kissed, he settled more comfortably between Magnus' legs, his right hand massaging Magnus' erection. Magnus moaned deeply, his fingers clutching at Alec's shoulders. Alec balanced on his knees, his left hand, his more adept hand, moving between Magnus' legs. "Magnus, I need-" Before Alec could finish the sentence, Magnus had snapped a cold gel-like liquid onto Alec's three middle fingers. Snorting a little at his eagerness, Alec inserted a single finger. He relished in the guttural moan that emanated from Magnus. Alec was planning to take his time, but Magnus would have none of that.

"All three fingers," he said, his hips shifting around Alec's hand.

"What?" Alec asked, his confusion showing in his deep blue eyes.

Magnus' mouth opened in a perfect circle as Alec's finger started moving around. "Just put in all three fingers. I can handle it. Please," he begged, his hips grinding down.

Usually Magnus could contain himself. For Lilith's sake, he was nearly eight hundred years old, but there was just something about Alec that made him feel like a virgin again, being touched for the very first time.

A deep shuddering 'uh' noise erupted from Magnus as Alec pressed his three fingers into him. As the digits lined and stretched his walls, Magnus' eyes rolled back in his head. His hands moved to Alec's hips, holding on so tight he was sure there would be bruises in the morning. This, of course, just seemed to spur Alec on. "Are you ready?" he asked shyly, his lip finding comfort between his teeth.

Magnus nodded, refocusing his eyes on his boyfriend. "Yes."

Alec removed his fingers, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I, uh, need a-" Magnus snapped, a lubricated condom appearing on Alec's arousal. Alec gasped in surprise. "A warning would be nice," he mumbled indignantly.

Magnus smirked up at him, his fingers caressing his sides. "I think I would rather hear you gasp."

Without warning, Alec thrusted into him, making his gasp five times louder than Alec did. He arched off of the bed in pure ecstasy, his eyes rolling back in his head. Magnus couldn't even feel pain due to his eight hundred years of his experience. Pain was no longer an unpleasant thing, more of a treat.

Magnus wrapped his legs tight around Alec, his nails scratching down the length of his back. Alec began moving in and out at a slow and loving pace, but he had an amount of force that made Magnus groan. This was pleasure Magnus rarely got. It was sweet, loving, and oh so satisfying.

"Magnus," Alec groaned out, his thrusts accentuating his words, "you're so tight."

Though it wasn't exactly the dirtiest of things to say, it still had a tremendous effect on Magnus. Alec's left hand gripped Magnus' shoulder while his right hand held tight to Magnus' hip. He shifted his hips slightly to the right, pressing a thrust directly into Magnus' prostate.

"Fuck," Magnus arched again, his cat like movement making Alec speed up.

Soft pink lips landed on Magnus' neck, sucking and biting hard enough to make him curse repeatedly. The hand on Magnus' should went into his hair pulling it roughly.

Magnus was in heaven. It had been at least a hundred years since he had sex this good. Alec was like the Michael Phelps of gay sex.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Alec's hand found his erection again. Another moan spilled from his mouth. His muscles tightened around Alec, making the younger boy bite his lip and tilt his head down. His thrusts were coming faster now, not giving Magnus any breaks.

"Alec, I'm so close," Magnus barely gasped out. Alec's lips moved from his neck back to his mouth. Their kisses were sloppy, but neither of them cared. After just a few more moments, Magnus had to break from the kiss as he cried out Alec's name and came all over their torsos. Alec's head tilted down as he grinded his teeth and came inside of Magnus. He pushed his hips a few more times, riding his orgasm as long as possible before pulling out. Their chests were heaving as Alec tossed the condom in the trash.

"Alexander, darling," Magnus said, curling up to Alec's sweaty body. He laid his head on his chest while Alec's arms wrapped around him.

"Yeah?"

"That was far beyond my highest expectations," Magnus said, his voice tired and rasping from all of his moans.

"I'm glad," Alec said, kissing the top of Magnus' head. "I love you, Magnus."

Magnus smiled with true happiness. "I love you too, Alexander."

(Line Break)

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
